Patients in medical facilities are typically attached to various types of monitoring and medically-assistive (for example, intravenous (IV) and respiratory) equipment. Attachment to the medically-assistive equipment is accomplished using various medical extension devices (MEDs) (for example, IV and respiratory tubing, lead wires, cables, and the like). Transferring a patient (for example, from a gurney to a bed or vice versa) or re-positioning the patient (for example, rotating the patient from a supine to a lateral position) while attached to the medically-assistive equipment can be cumbersome due to the attached MEDs.